The French Curse
by Feli 'Ita' Vargas
Summary: Leaving college for a summer vacation in Rome with Ludwig, Feliciano never thought he'd end up at his brother's two weeks later. He also thought he'd never wind up a spurned lover, either. Arthur was supposed to meet up with Alfred in the morning, but he couldn't resist going to a party with Berwald and Tino. Maybe he should have resisted...


**((So this is my first fic that I'm posting on here so leave lots of comments and reviews so that I can get better at this! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but college comes first and college keeps me really busy. I'd just DIE from all the love if you guys review it. :D ))**

-Last day-

Boxes. Tons of boxes scattered all over the small college dorm. Some are labeled with a big "F" and doodles of pasta and tomatoes, while others are marked with an

"M," underneath of which are small, simple drawings of polar bears. The blonde man lay on the top bunk tossing his stuffed polar bear lightly in the air, waiting for his

roommate to get out of his class. The two have been friends for a few years and when the option arose, they opted to room with each other. While this almost always

causes friction between friends who do this, they hadn't had one serious fight all year. It's the last day of classes for the summer and Matthew is still waiting on his

lollygagging friend. Maybe one of these days he'll learn… He heard a cautious knock at the door and didn't respond, figuring that it was probably just Feli announcing

his arrival. Another knock. This time he got down, carefully placing his bear at the head of the bunk, and went to answer the door.

What he found at his doorstep made him take an involuntary step back. In front of him stood a tall man with long blonde hair and intense blue eyes. "Ah! Finally!

Bonjour monsieur, I am Francis Bonnefoy, and I am looking for Feliciano Vargas. He isn't here, is he?"

Matthew just stared at the blonde man in front of him for a few moments before the question registered. "Uh, no. No he isn't. He should be back from class any time

now though, would you like to stay until he gets back?"

Chuckling, the Frenchman shook his head. "As much as I would wish to stay and chit chat with you, darling, I am afraid I must run. I mustn't get caught by Feliciano

before it is time." Francis eyed him approvingly and continued, "Although… If things do not work out between him and I, you wouldn't oppose you and I would you? It

would be fun, non?"

Matthew was temporarily too shocked at the blatant sexual offer to speak, so Francis once again took hold of the situation. "Here," The long haired man placed a small

rectangular package wrapped in a frosted blue paper that looked designed to match his eyes. "This is for Feli, see that he gets it, _s'il vous plaît?"_

With that, he sauntered off. "What the hell was that about…?" Matthew muttered as he shut the door behind him.

* * *

The seconds seem to be hours as the second hand of the clock whirs slowly 'round. The other students in the room anxiously await for the minute hand to reach the

top and meet up with the hour hand. Come on, just a moment more…there! Summer is officially here! College is done and over with and they can all go and spend

their summers however they like. Seemingly just noticing the time, let alone how edgy and jittery his students are, the professor finally calls the class to dismiss,

yelling at all of the kids who were scurrying out in an attempt to beat the rush that they could all expect to see their final grades posted online in a few days.

One man in particular is one of the few who is not in a hurry. Golden eyes roaming over people and friends who are leaving for the summer, graduates who are

leaving for good. He smiles and waves at everybody he knows, even some he does not know. He walks down the familiar pathways to his dormitory, ready to say

goodbye to his roommate and finish gathering the last of his stuff he would be taking home with him.

Upon reaching his dorm room that he shares with his friend Matthew, Feliciano is instantly bombarded by the small, handsome blonde.

"Feli! Come here, you!" He is instantly pulled into a hug by the polar bear loving, maple syrup obsessed Canadian. Not that he minded too much; they are good friends

after all.

Pulling out of the hug, and gives Matthew a very elated smile. "Matt! I thought you would have left by now. I was walking here half convinced you would have pulled

your disappearing act again and I wouldn't get a goodbye out of you."

"Now Feli, you know that I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you!" Matthew returns Feliciano's smile. "You're the only one who can actually track me down

when I do that!"

"No, I just pay attention."

"Oh! That reminds me!" Turning around towards his bed and Matthew grabs a small rectangular package and hands it to Feliciano. "It seems you've received another

present from that guy that's been stalking you. He came by here looking for you. Said his name was Francis Bonnefoy."

Feliciano sighs and takes the box. Another gift meant he was still trying to get to him. He doesn't know the stalkers name because the man never signs his name to

what he leaves. He's been getting letters, small gifts including one embarrassing nude photo, and red roses, and just the day before he had received an email. Turning

the small, brightly wrapped box in his hands, wondering what it could be this time. "I suppose it's worth a look."

"At least he has nice handwriting." Matthew points out, referring to the small nametag on which Feliciano's name was written elegantly on.

Nodding, Feliciano carefully unwraps it, trying not to rip the pretty blue paper. Opening the box, he smiled as he removes a delicate glass rose. "Always roses with this

guy, isn't it?" He asked Matthew. He places the rose on top of his dresser and pulls out a card that had been placed under it in the box. It has the same elegant script

that his name is written in, but this was all in French and he can't understand a word of it.

_Ma très chère Feliciano,Vous êtes tout ce que je pense. Nuit et jour, dans mes heures de veille et pendant que je dorme.J'ai besoin de toi. Dans tous les sens. S'il vous _

_plaît pensez à mon offre. Je vais vous enseigner des choses que vous ne pouvait pas rê la luxure et l'amour,Francis._

He looks at it, uncomprehending. He knew what it might say, what it would probably say. But he didn't know exactly what it said and he wanted to know. The only

thing that he can do is ask Matthew to translate. It might be very embarrassing, but it's his only choice.

"Um, Matthew, could you translate this for me? He's written it in French this time." Feliciano hands the card to him when he nods.

While Matthew read, he made faces ranged from shock to confusion to something similar to disgust. When he finished, he looked at Feliciano and gave him a smile.

"No doubt about it, this man sounds quite charming." Feliciano gives him a confused look and takes the note back, trying to make sense of the letters… and failing at it.

So he gives Matthew a look that prompts him to continue.

"It says, 'My dearest Feliciano, You are all I think about. Night and day, in my waking hours and while I slumber. I need you. In every way. Please think about my

offer. I will teach you things you couldn't dream of. In lust and love, Francis.'"

Feliciano blanched. This…Francis is so forward! He isn't used to getting this much romantic attention, let alone _this_! "Mio Dio! You think this is _charming_?"

"Well, no…not exactly charming, per se. More like, if he wasn't so creepy being a stalker and if you were in a relationship with him, then it would be charming."

Feliciano frowns at the thought of being in a relationship with this French speaking man. "By all means, if you think that this man is charming, you can have him for

yourself, Matt."

Playfully rolling his eyes at the Italian man, Matthew gives him a smile. "I'm not saying I want him, no matter how cute he was walking away from me." Matthew

laughs as he remembers how he had caught this cute blonde man walking away from their dorm room. After a second of imagining how the scene would've happened,

Feliciano starts laughing too. "That reminds me, Feli. What did he mean by asking you to think of his offer?"

"Nothing really. He's just been trying to woo me to get me into his bed. I can't imagine why though, I've never even met the guy!" Throwing up his hands in

frustration, he accidentally knocks down a picture that was sitting on a nearby shelf. Feli knows that the glass protecting the picture is broken, he had heard it when it

hit the floor. He also knows exactly which picture he had knocked down. Bending down to pick up the picture, carefully avoiding the broken glass, he sighs. "Mio Dio,

can I get any worse?"

"Here, I'll go get the vacuum."

Feliciano smiles and thanks the Canadian man before picking up the larger of the glass shards. That finished, he takes the picture out of the frame. He gently touches

the picture, following the curve of a leather jacketed torso he knew so well, up to the finely toned arm as it rests above the blonde head of a perfect blue eyed man.

Well, perfect in his eyes anyway. "I'm sorry, Luddy, didn't mean to knock you down."

Matthew returns with the vacuum handy and they quickly clean up the mess. Currently reclining on the bean bags they managed to acquire sometime through the

year, they chat about where they're going for the summer while they took Matthew's boxes down to his car.

"Mattie!" They've barely acknowledged the yell of excitement when a man runs through the door and slams himself into Matthew, effectively knocking him flat on his

back. "Mattie! We have to hurry if we want to catch the flight! C'mon, I don't want to miss one second of this summer!"

"You stupid idiot, get off of me. I can't breathe!" Matthew gasped, as he shoved the American man off of him. "I'm looking forward to the summer too, but I wouldn't

have pinned you down in my excitement, Al."

"I know, but still…" He turns around and notices Feliciano for the first time. "Hey there, Feli! I know you've been keeping my brother in good company all day, but him

and I have a cross-continental road trip planned as soon as we leave! We're gonna meet up with Arthur in a few days. Don't miss him too much, y'hear?" He gives

Feliciano a wide, toothy smile and says, "What are you and Ludwig doing? I thought I heard you guys say something about ruins?"

Matthew and Feliciano look at each other and just burst out laughing. It was so like him to just burst into any situation and not be able to stop talking because he's so

excited about whatever it is he's excited about.

"Actually Alfred, Ludwig and I are going to the ruins of Ancient Rome for most of the summer. And while we're there, I think I'm going to slip in a few art museums,

just for fun."

At the mention of Ancient Rome, his eyes go wide and he elbows Matthew in the ribs gently. "Hey Mattie, you think that Arthur would mind if we took a side trip to

Italy?"

Not responding at first, Matthew thinks on it and eventually comes to a conclusion, "No, I don't think he'd mind at all, considering we're having this road trip in Europe.

Actually, I think it sounds like a wonderful idea, Al! Maybe while we're there we can go get some authentic feti-" He was interrupted by the Mario theme song that

Feliciano uses for his ring tone.

"Hello?"

"Feli, you're at your dorm room, correct?"

Smiling at the bluntness of the man on the other end, he replied, "Yeah, I'm just waiting on you with Matt and Alfred. You on your way yet, Ludwig?" He heard the

other man chuckle lightly.

"Yes I am. I'll be there in a few minutes, I have to stop and get a few things for the trip. You try to have your stuff ready by then, alright?"

"Okay. _Ich liebe dich_, Ludwig."

"_Ti amo_, Feliciano." Feliciano hung up his phone with a smile. He couldn't wait for Ludwig to get there so that he could spend much needed quality time with him. "Well,

Ludwig is going to be here in a few minutes if you guys wanted to hang out until he gets here."

"Nah, that's okay Feli.," Alfred answered. "Our flight is in an hour and a half-"

"An hour, actually." Matthew cut in.

"An hour, and it'll take us about half an hour to get there, plus all the time it takes to get through all the security check. We were getting ready to leave now." He picks

up Matthew's bag that he'd left in the room earlier. "I'll see you when school starts up again, Feli, have fun on your trip!" Giving Feliciano a big bear hug, he heads out

of the room yelling something about getting Artie to go to one of those nude beaches.

The left behind men roll their eyes at the loving, if somewhat overbearing man that they lovingly put up with.

* * *

**((So guys, I really hope you liked reading! Please remember to leave reviews so that I can become a better author.**

**Love you oodles, Ita. 3 ))**


End file.
